This invention relates generally to electrical power systems, and more specifically to protective relay systems and controls therefor.
Electrical generation and power transmission networks include a large number of transformers, capacitor banks, reactors, motors, generators and other major pieces of electrical equipment. Such equipment is expensive, and each piece of equipment typically plays a vital role in the distribution of power to end users, such that an outage caused by the equipment being damaged or taken out of service for repair or replacement, may have costly consequences. As a result, such equipment is typically protected from potentially damaging overvoltages and overcurrents by protective components, such as relay devices that open and close portions of the system in response to actual operating conditions.